


You Can't Fight The Feeling

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: A Demo Of Liam Singing Don't Look Back In Anger Actually Exists, And It's Gonne Be Released As A New Oasis Single, Chart War, Everyone Freaks Out, Everyone Freaks Out Even More, Gen, Liam in Denial, Loch Lomond Tape Exists As Well, Noel in Denial
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Liam录音室版的Don't Look Back Anger是真实存在的，并将在2017年底作为圣诞慈善单曲首次发行。Noel极力发对，Liam也极力反对，然而单曲还是发行了。外加一个赌局，Oasis歌迷心目中的终极sex tape罗蒙湖终于得见天日。





	1. Chapter 1

NME要复刊了。

这么大的消息藏不住，毕竟出版社得重新找人来干活。只凭那几个开了Gallagher兄弟推特特别关注、并能在新推文出现五分钟内发布正确断句、背景解读以及前情提要的千禧一代（考虑到绿洲的恩怨情仇支撑了杂志二十来年的生计，每个编辑入职的第一件事就是把那些狗血的剧情背得滚瓜烂熟），撑不起一本“正经”的音乐杂志。虽然变成免费发放之后，广告占的页面早就超过音乐报道。

问题是现在不是90年代，一手炮制出Britpop世纪大战的Steve Sutherland也不可能再回来当主编了。起初几天人事部几乎一筹莫展，上头给的职位描述模棱两可，“要熟悉90年代的流行乐坛”，但很快事情就有了转机，更大的新闻在圣诞节前一个月爆出，NME编辑部一下子重现了门庭若市的盛况。

Oasis要发新单曲了。不，纠正一下，Oasis的唱片厂牌Big Brother和发行方Sony透过乐队的推特账号宣布将要发布首支圣诞单曲——在乐队解散九年后。这不奇怪，已解散乐队的厂牌炒冷饭骗钱是常有的事，那些十周年、二十周年、五十周年听起来毫无区别的remastered版本，能在TOP 40榜单上回个魂还好，至于被唱片行堆在角落里10镑两张的过气货，恐怕连发行费都捞不回来。

这支圣诞单曲的来头却足以引发业界的山呼海啸，不夸张地说，连b-side的选择都可以当作头条大书特书。毕竟由Liam Gallagher演唱Noel Gallagher单飞首专的开场曲就像特朗普和金正恩的见面一样如梦似幻，BBC广播二台的Jo Whiley恐怕都要掐着大腿提醒自己不要在直播节目里失态尖叫出来。Everybody's on the Run，不得不说是个非常棒的选择，与抒情的单曲形成鲜明的对比，这首开场曲第一句就能把听众轰上天。所有熟悉绿洲的人都知道相似的曲子以前都是由Liam唱，倒不是说Noel作为词曲作者的演绎有何不妥。Hang in there, love/You gotta hold on的副歌也十分贴合单曲的目的，忘了说，这是一张慈善单曲，据称部分销售收入将捐给为曼彻斯特恐袭受害者家庭专门设立的基金会。

而真正了解乐队的死忠会得意洋洋地说相互吹嘘，他们早知道了。因为在兄弟俩近十年的隔空口水战中，Liam早就透露过Noel的单飞首专中有四首歌都是绿洲的遗腹子，其中Everybody's on the Run更是曾由Liam进棚录制过。现在不过是旧曲重见天日。死忠们的讨论重点会是2008年Liam的嗓音究竟能不能撑起这首歌，以及Liam是否会在现在的个人演唱会上原音重现。

单曲真正的主角“会让所有经历90年代Britpop浪潮的人都尿裤子”，这是Radio X新闻的标题，有点儿夸张，但比不上Q的“英格兰真正的国歌降临——它不叫 _*耶路撒冷_ ”，考虑到这两家媒体都曾把五十大或百大金曲的头名颁给Live Forever。

_1\. "Don't Look back in Anger" (Liam on vocal, Rockfield Studio, 1995)  
2\. "Everybody's on the Run" (Liam on vocal, Abbey Road Studio, 2008)_

谢天谢地，推特现在能显示280字节。否则一条推文显示不完的单曲曲目对心脏病患者来说可不太友好，第一行字还没看完就得叫救护车了。

举国欢庆Liam录音室版DLBIA真实存在的时候，什么样的报道才能真正脱颖而出？卫报又跑去采访在曼城恐袭悼念仪式上第一个起头唱这首歌的路人，“这是将所有人凝聚在一起的音乐，超越时间、超越种族”，脚趾头都猜得到出来的稿子有多煽情多做作。每日电讯报找来1995年绿洲谢菲尔德演唱会的持票者回忆DLBIA首演的情形，干巴巴的像上了年纪的绿洲歌迷一样无聊。BBC还是一贯的作风，派人去巴黎据说是Noel在1995年4月20日创作歌曲当天的演出场地，不幸也是后来巴黎恐袭主要发生地的巴塔克兰剧院，拍了一个类似纪录片的东西，硬要和曼城恐袭扯上关系以显示“流行音乐的人文关怀”以及“这是英国人现在真正需要的音乐”，夸张得令人匪夷所思。

关于这条爆炸性的突发新闻，最棒的部分当然是Gallagher兄弟先后表示发行单曲的决定与他们毫无关系，并宣称将不会参与任何宣传活动，不拍封面、不拍MV甚至不会给新单曲签名。

Liam发推文说他绝不会在个人演唱会表演DLBIA，并戏谑地说“给rkid留点最后的尊严”，引发大量歌迷回复他夏天在Glastonbury上清唱的视频片段，他继续回复自己唱得“比Chris Martin好太多”。

Noel则再次重申没有任何重组绿洲的计划，尽管还没有人问他。同时否认这是个“虚伪的圈钱计划”，声称这张“愚蠢的唱片”唯一的好处是推动他个人专辑的销量，而且他“银行里的钱儿子的儿子的儿子都花不完”。

看起来这张单曲还没发售就前途堪忧。

好在聪明的歌迷赶在评论家之前纷纷留言，有什么比Gallagher兄弟十年来最直接、最激烈的矛盾冲突更能刺激报刊发行量、网站点击量和唱片销量呢？HMV开放预售的半个小时内官网瘫痪，限量彩胶的询问量甚至超过了胶厂一个月的供货量。

作为被业内嘲讽为靠绿洲吃饭的媒体，NME需要更多、更深入的内幕，才能赢得这场十年一遇的媒体大战。广告部的电话快被打爆了，所有人都在等，NME下周的新刊将登出关于这张单曲的幕后报道。绝对独家，绝对劲爆，绝对吸引眼球。

有人会以为这是NME发挥长项的时候，利用绿洲相关的人脉挖内幕，要知道乐队最火的时候连他们的保镖都能以Gallagher兄弟的私下关系为卖点出书。实际上，当唱片发行公司想利用媒体把爆点传出去时，这只是个很简单的活计。

“Sally，你将负责这次的报道。”新来编辑还没领到属于她的工作吊牌，就被指派去报道可能是英国音乐界这个十年最大的新闻。就因为她的名字？也许吧。

新人怎么也想不到这将是她为NME写的第一篇也是最后一篇报道。编辑部不想重蹈当年和Morrissey因为报道纠纷而闹翻的覆辙，总要先找个替罪羊，毕竟Gallagher兄弟更难搞。

随着媒体及大众讨论的深入，最大的疑问慢慢浮出了水面。在Alan McGee金盆洗手后全面接管Creation各项资产的Sony，确实拥有大量绿洲早期的未发表demo。Noel自立门户筹建的厂牌Big Brother一直试图把那些demo的版权买回来，但当绿洲与Creation最初的六张唱片合约结束后，重新与Sony签订三张唱片发行合约使得之前的遗留问题暂时搁置。理论上Sony可以不管Gallagher兄弟的大嘴巴，直接发行Creation时期的demo，Liam版的DLBIA就在此范畴。这样操作Sony身兼唱片公司与发行公司，将高达50%的机械版税直接收入囊中，只需向原绿洲成员支付少量表演版税外加Noel的唱片版税即可。

Sony为何以及如何说服对Liam恨之入骨的Noel同意通过自有厂牌Big Brother发行这张单曲就很耐人寻味了。其中必然有某种形式的交换，找出这个秘密才是“英格兰国歌”背后最大的新闻。

 

_*耶路撒冷（Jerusalem）：又名And Did Those Feet in Ancient Time，英格兰在军队庆典仪式或英联邦运动会等场合使用的非正式国歌，歌词取自威廉布莱克的诗作。_


	2. Chapter 2

NME杂志社内部都对Q这次浮夸的标题嗤之以鼻，然而竞争对手挑口水的策略被证明是有效的。Q迫不及待要把Don't Look back in Anger推上国歌的王座，很快在社交媒体上引发了一股关于英格兰国歌的讨论热潮，曾提交过相关提案的议员也纷纷现身说法，人们才意识到这件事的政治性。2012年伦敦奥运会开幕式的曲目表作为证据被各方反复提及。

新千年后出生的歌迷甚至觉得One Direction都过时了，辣妹是什么？对应美式英语cougars的同义词吗？不同世代的歌迷很容易抉择I'm Resurrection或Bohemian Rhapsody，却难以说服对方。而推特上围观的美国人不出意外把Imagine当成披头士的歌，还纷纷提名Viva La Vida，这让疲于内战的英国人突然找到了一致对外嘲讽美国人的契机，一时大洋两岸唇枪舌剑好不热闹。这才让美国人分清了英国国歌和英格兰国歌的区别，而有些想蹭热度的体育媒体，比如ESPN，借机把话题延伸到为什么英国可以分别派英格兰、苏格兰、威尔士和北爱尔兰四只球队参加世界杯预选赛，这对地理盲兼历史盲的美国人来说就太过复杂了。

英伦三岛内的战况集中在Live Forever和Don't Look back in Anger之间，尽管Wonderwall的支持者从未停止努力。有几个所谓的“严肃音乐人”对Oasis的音乐性提出质疑，但要找出在大街小巷、机场车站随便什么地方、随便什么人都能唱几句的歌，真的没有多少其它选择。曼城恐袭后一系列哀悼活动也确实展现了这两首歌深值于各个年龄层的共情效应，Coldplay在慈善演唱会上翻唱的DLBIA单是Youtube上就有若干个累积超过3500万点击的版本。

Oasis多数已发表的demo都是由Noel清唱的，彼时让歌迷得以窥探无数名曲创作之初未经雕琢的形态。偶尔有几首Liam演唱的demo，比如Supersonic中曝光的Sad Song片段，弥足珍贵，可听众已经听他唱过太多更好、“更大”的歌。确实只有DLBIA的分量，才让一首旧demo撑起新世纪最受瞩目圣诞单曲的期待值。

在各方集中造势的火力中，几个月前Noel随U2到南美巡演期间的一条不起眼的西班牙语采访突然被翻了出来——哥伦比亚媒体，谁都没想到。被问到恐袭等相对严肃的问题时，Noel不仅严厉地抨击英国政府的懦弱无能，并将其宗教理念嘲讽为“嬉皮士式的”。言论一经曝光，就被许多左派人士打上“偏激”甚至“民粹”的标签，质疑“有这种危险倾向”的人是否是国歌的合格候选作者，Noel也随之陷入了一场不小的舆论危机。

从民调指数来看，实际上“负面新闻”同样起到了推波助澜的作用，18至24岁年龄段的受访者对Oasis的认知度在不断上升，而Liam年内早些时候接受4频道Jon Snow采访的片段则让他们在60岁以上年龄段同样收获了正面的评价。也许大多数隔辈人都分不清4频道的传奇新闻主播和权力的游戏里同名的北境之王有什么关联，但总体趋向于认同Oasis的传唱度和代表性，乐队不再是九十年代的老古董或野蛮无礼的北方佬，而是能够真正凝聚英格兰人精神的音乐缔造者。

这一切都发生在72小时之内，社交网络时代又一场疯狂的全民狂欢。

助手发来了最新的Gallagher新闻摘要：Spotify推出了Oasis前三张专辑remastered版本中附赠的demo歌单，以迎合Liam版DLBIA激发起歌迷对其它旧曲demo的热情；Apple Music的Beats 1放出了Dave Grohl与Liam Gallagher最新音乐人对谈节目的预告；Absolute Radio请不到当事人，只好找来Richard Ashcroft谈与两兄弟各自的友情与过节；而Liam和Noel都拒绝了Graham Norton Show做联合采访的邀请，Noel的原话是“去他妈的，Oasis横扫榜单时那个傻逼节目还在BBC的地下室里长霉呢”。Sally想笑，就连女王出面也不一定能让那俩兄弟一起坐下来谈谈，媒体圈有人想抢这个独家恐怕是失了智。

刚接手Bear Grylls带明星探险节目的iTV据说也向Gallagher兄弟发出了邀请，贝爷在Instagram上声称“没有什么比原始自然中的生死抉择更能让人摈弃前嫌、携手共渡难关，come on @liamgallagher @themightyi”。节目的粉丝也来声援，指出前几季中最精彩的部分就是贝爷与当期明星聊人生的固定环节，极端的野外环境似乎特别能让平时衣冠楚楚的明星抛开包装和人设，敞开心扉与贝爷畅谈事业、家庭与个人的高低起伏。听起来像是探险版的心理治疗？没准这正是他们需要的，Sally认为这个方案的可行性甚至要高于女王同时向Gallagher兄弟授勋。

稿子其实已经写得差不多了，她摘下耳机，录音笔里现成的素材似乎还在耳边作响。要不是太熟悉Gallagher兄弟说话的声音，Sally也许会质疑这份录音的真实性。到收尾她仍然有点不敢相信，尘封二十几年的秘密即将揭晓，不管是作为媒体人还是乐迷，这都将是一枚炸弹。

“说吧，你们要什么？”录音里的Noel听起来更像一个冷静的商人，他懂得审时度势，既精明又狡猾，而且直截了当，一上来就想要掌握这场商业谈判的主动权。

“我怎么确定你们有求而来？别装模作样了，若不是有求于我，你们早就发片数钱去了。”

大公司当然也不是吃素了，Sony的谈判代表礼貌地指出，Noel的亲自出席就说明他的律师已经划掉了通过法律手段阻止单曲发行的所有可能性。他同样是有求而来。

“没错，因为我不想让corporate pigs赚钱，尤其是打着我的名号在这个节骨眼上圈钱。我手上有在Rockfield录音时的录像带，你们可以拿去剪MV，条件是这张单曲的销售除去机械版权必须用于慈善，捐到我指定的慈善组织。我还可以免费送你们一首b-side，解散前不久rkid录过Everybody's on the Run，08年还是09年我忘了，他那几年的嗓子你们也清楚，惨不忍睹。不过是个好的噱头，你们大可以拿出去宣传说我单飞的开场曲，他唱得比我好之类的。”

没有画面，Sally都能想像出Sony那边欲言又止的气氛。不愧是乐队曾经伟大的独裁者，Noel不是不知道这张单曲的主要卖点将是Liam，他只是习惯了凡事都要按照他自己的方式来。

不过Noel的提议是个相当诱人的条件。两年前筹备Oasis纪录片时，Liam在Rockfield首次录制Champagne Supernova的宝贵影像资料曝光，天籁之声二十年后听来依然惊艳。很多观众看了Supersonic以为兄弟打架就是发生在那之后，然而还有一个纪录片里故意忽略的细节导致了那次冲突，正好与DLBIA有关。事实上打架发生在录制DLBIA的当天，在制作人Owen Morris的鼓励下，Liam先进棚录了一遍——Sally在这里加入了媒体的解读，对Noel单方面决定乐队要推出首支非Liam演唱的单曲，年轻的主唱当然有所不满，录制这一版DLBIA正是Liam叛逆的极致表现，他知道在乐队里年长的Gallagher只手遮天，他说了不算，他还是要用最擅长的东西，他的声音，挑衅兄长的权威。又或者，那是Liam对可能失去主唱地位无处言说的不安。尽管从当年的媒体风向来看，这无非是Noel数次不得不临时救场、受够了Liam不负责任的罢演行为后，合乎情理的必然选择：Liam不唱或唱不了，不如由Noel来唱。

纪录片出来后，观众只知道Liam在Noel埋头制作唱片期间出去花天酒地，还带了一堆醉鬼回录音室闹事，摆弄Noel价值上万英镑的宝贝吉它，就像媒体一直塑造的“长不大的Gallagher”。没有人追问他无理取闹行为背后的原因，他的愤怒究竟来自何处。害怕被抛弃、被遗忘，在九十年代听起来也许太娘们了，不够“摇滚”，不够“酷”。但人总有要面对内心野兽的一天，不管它有多丑陋或多可怜。

如果能借“新单曲”把这段尘封往事捋顺，也不失为一种慰藉。

直到Sony开始狮子大开口，“如果有Liam录DLBIA的影像记录，那很棒。不过我们今天要谈的是另一段录像，你很早就买下了唯一的拷贝，二十多年其它拍摄源的片段也陆续失传，你手里的拷贝成了独家中的独家，你应该也清楚，独家意味着什么。Noel，我们得谈谈1996年8月3日。”

罗蒙湖，该死的。


	3. Chapter 3

关于这首引发全民大讨论的“国歌”，最早公布的是单曲的封面预览——毕竟预售海报上不能是一片空白。

曾为绿洲前三张专辑及系列单曲封面掌镜的摄影师Michael Spencer Jones再度出山，联手平面设计师Brian Cannon，也就是Morning Glory专辑封面照片上的“无脸人”。设计思路一脉相承，除了沿袭Oasis黑底白字的旧logo，他们找出拍摄原来封面的素材库，保留了老歌迷熟悉的红白蓝三色康乃馨花海，减少乐队的元素，把绿洲早期大量使用的有米字旗漩涡图案的鼓架，换成了身披米字旗的Liam，似乎是对“国歌”热潮的回应。颜色依然饱满，但Liam的脸才是画面的主角，他躺在花海中向上凝视镜头，让人想起了绿洲鼎盛时期名利场为他和前妻拍摄的酷不列颠尼亚专题报道封面。尽管选取的照片中他已不再年轻，Liam仍然是把米字旗穿得最酷的英伦面孔。

很快就有歌迷认出合成封面中Liam的照片出自他名下服装品牌Pretty Green早年的宣传海报，至少是那个系列中未曝光的某一张。八卦媒体开始渲染Noel不想和新单曲扯上关系、而Liam则想借机重建因Beady Eye惨淡收场而停滞多年的事业的舆论风向，更指出Liam违背了之前否认参与单曲宣传的推文。

“那他妈的不是我！不对，操，我也不知道他们从哪儿搞到了我的照片！歌？歌当然是我唱的，我对自己唱过的所有歌都很有信心。我为什么要避讳？我不管版权在谁手里，你该去问那些该死的律师！这和钱没关系，那是我的声音，操他的。”典型的Liam Gallagher式回答。其实稍有常识的业内人都知道从摄影师那儿买些未使用的底片不是什么奇闻，哪怕作为商业用途也是有明码标价的，合法合规。

听说他饱受狗仔困扰最近又搬家了，位于亚历山大宫对面的公寓已挂牌出售。每日镜报嘲讽称其“应当珍惜时隔二十年再次被狗仔堵门的人气度”，Liam随后在推特上与镜报的官方账号展开了一场引起全国瞩目的骂战，最后一条推文中他说：“如果90年代有推特，所有的八卦小报早就倒闭了。”

事后有人点评Liam是社交网络时代的营销天才，这话很快就被好事媒体捅到Noel那边，处于自己新专辑宣传期的前绿洲掌舵人看起来对媒体的套路一清二楚，只回应说Liam的胡言乱语也许对唱片榜上所有署名他创作的专辑“有所帮助”。圣诞前三周的排行榜中Oasis的前两张专辑和精选集应声同时回到销量前四十，而Liam和Noel年末先后发行的个人专辑则微妙地被挤到第42和第43名。“这意味着什么？意味着我今年能拿到一张更丰厚的版权支票。”Noel的回答同样毫不留情。

专辑榜是一回事，念旧的歌迷只要基数还在，头一个星期冲冲销量还行，单曲榜对“老牌”乐队来说则好像完全被千禧一代占据的新游乐场。特别是年初破历史记录霸占单曲榜前十中九首歌的Ed Sheeran在十二月再次发布了与碧昂斯合作的混音版单曲，被视为年度圣诞冠单的有力竞争者。DLBIA看起来声势浩大，到底有多少新新人类愿意为大街小巷耳熟能详的“老歌”重新买单，真的不好说。

为一个已经不存在的乐队做宣发已经够唱片公司头疼的，看起来Noel还在帮倒忙。当Zane Lowe在采访中礼貌地提及披头士曾连续三年拿下圣诞单曲冠军，还没发问，Noel就公开宣称一点也不在乎绿洲没有圣诞冠单，接着是一长串熟悉的关于他的名字与圣诞节“不解之缘”的抱怨，“圣诞节是这个世界上最愚蠢的节日。我又不是Cliff Richard，谁他妈要唱榭寄生和上帝与国王的赞美诗，傻逼。”

主持人追问Whatever二十三年前屈居圣诞单曲销量榜第三是否留下了遗憾，Noel耸耸肩，只回了一句“Whatever”一语双关。

各种言论甚嚣尘上之时，Sally为NME撰写的DLBIA系列专栏的第一篇也加入了战局。核心就是揭露了Noel作为词曲作者和Liam录音版权方的Sony博弈的幕后，其中涉及几个月前Liam个人推特页面置顶的短信截图，当时公众只当是Gallagher家族的又一次内讧。疑似Noel与女儿交换的短信中提及Noel拒演One Love Manchester慈善演唱会是出于与弟弟的个人恩怨，招致许多批评。一向热衷于围观“家丑”的英国人认为Noel无视民众的呼声，在关键时刻未能展现深明大义。

根据Sally掌握的内部情报，这种论调着实惹恼了前绿洲的主吉它手。为什么只盯着One Love Manchester？Noel明明参加了恐袭发生地Manchester Arena三个月后的重新开业仪式，那同样也是一场慈善演出。与Sony谈判时他唯一的要求就是将新单曲的收益捐给慈善组织，他坚持认为在曼城最艰难的时刻陪伴人们消除恐惧、携手向前看的歌曲，不应该成为充斥着消费主义铜臭味的所谓圣诞单曲，哪怕这意味着他也赚不到钱。

“据估算，Noel Gallagher放弃了高达七位数的版权收入”，放到九十年代这个头条能让BBC的主播怀疑新闻稿是不是写错了。而NME的独家报道一出，Noel作为幕后推手低调做慈善的形象跃然纸上，Liam反倒成了大放阙词、家丑外露博眼球的小丑。

直到圣诞前两周Liam版DLBIA的MV在Pitchfork网站首播（据传与Gallagher兄弟对英国媒体的厌恶有关），进行高清修复后仍具时代感的影像中，Liam在充满传奇的Rockfield录音室中展现了真正的天籁之音，各个年龄层的歌迷无不惊叹巅峰时Liam的一骑绝尘。尤其是MV最后将其刚刚在Glastonbury清唱DLBIA的片段与Liam时年未满23岁的录音片段剪辑到一起，摇滚歌星年轻张扬的面孔和嗓音都染上岁月的痕迹，这仿佛也成为歌曲跨越时代的魅力之一。当年尚未出生的婴孩，今日能与他们的父母一起高唱So Sally can wait。新生儿统计机构已经迫不及待地预测2018年英国最受欢迎的女婴名字非Sally莫属。

这就是音乐的力量。

Sally的第二篇特别报道也进入了审稿阶段，助理不解地问为什么不趁热打铁在DLBIA话题最火爆这段时间发布。“罗蒙湖的赌注？那更像个玩笑，说真的，现在除了Ed Sheeran、Adele和EDM，我没觉得有别的单曲能卖出一百万张。情怀归情怀，1996年DLBIA也不过是勉强进入年度单曲榜前十。知道1996年吗？”年轻的助理赶紧摆摆手，关于Knebworth破纪录的演唱会参与人数和绿洲当年的不可一世，NME编辑部的所有人都快听得耳朵起茧了。

Sony的谈判要求确实有点意外，Oasis上千场演出，有初登万人场的伯爵宫，有衣锦还乡的缅因路，有臭名昭著的MTV Live，罗蒙湖并没有独一无二的曲目表或特别来宾，也就谈不上有多大商业价值。所以当Noel在谈判录音里被迫同意假定Liam版DLBIA能在复活节前卖出一百万张，他就得转让罗蒙湖的录像并由索尼发行演唱会的DVD，Sally几乎没太在意。唱片公司挺逗的，还附加了一个条件，要Noel同意到时候与Liam一起拍摄DVD封面。

“喔，您不用担心，Gallagher先生。我们保证您不必和Liam Gallagher见面。”  
“你们最好说到做到，不管用什么骗人的软件或app处理画面，总之我是不会见他的。”

有时Sally会为Gallagher兄弟的代理律师和经纪人叹息，都四五十岁的客户了，还得成天把他们过家家式的置气和口角写到具有法律效应的文书里。

在单曲发行前还是“走漏”了风声，每日星报宣称他们收到匿名人士的线报，如果DLBIA销量达到一百万，Oasis将会宣布重大事项。一时间博彩公司年年更新的摇滚乐队重组赔率榜上绿洲立刻飙升至首位，终于甩开解散了三十年的The Smiths，不再是职业赌徒眼中“主要成员均在世但最不可能重组的英国摇滚乐队”。毕竟时隔几十年重组捞金的乐队比比皆是，为了商业利益重组看起来是合情合理的事，何况Gallagher终究是血浓于水的兄弟。

Oasis即将重组成了圣诞节前英伦三岛最大的新闻，有人说这只是为刺激单曲销量的骗人伎俩，还有人指责“Noel Gallagher不过是假借慈善之名捞取真金白银”，种种媒体乱象层出不穷。无论当事人怎么否认，Gallagher兄弟还是再次受到天天被狗仔围追堵截的“礼遇”，包括他们的家人、孩子也备受其扰。而八卦媒体的持续跟进也填补了主唱和词曲作者都不愿宣传唱片的尴尬。

眼看事态发展到几近失控，现场观看曼城做客阿森纳的Noel怒不可赦地朝几个一直跟踪他们全家的狗仔大吼：“没有重组！谁他妈再提重组可以食我大雕。听清楚了吗？滚开，你们这些狗娘养的傻逼！那只不过是一场演唱会的DVD，罗蒙湖！”

许多在场的球迷都用手机拍下了这一幕，有人甚至还拍到了Oasis前成员Andy Bell也在现场，但据说他和Noel并没有直接交流。这下轮到NME大显身手了，向不了解乐队历史的新歌迷科普罗蒙湖，配上Noel和Liam当年在上万名观众前的惊世一吻，包括迄今为止最清晰的现场照片。旧金山现代艺术博物馆也凑了个热闹，发了根据Noel从后面俯身亲吻Liam的照片创作的油画。滚石的报道似乎有些偏离音乐杂志的初衷，他们认为那个吻是Liam而不是Noel主动的，证据是一张陈年旧照——Liam伸出了舌头。

12月22日，Liam版的DLBIA在自媒体时代光怪陆离的群体狂欢到达顶点之时正式发行。

而当天推特上最热门的讨论竟然是在罗蒙湖谁先吻了谁，#TeamLiam和#TeamNoel同时登上全球热门趋势榜。两边都说服不了对方，反而一致同意应该积极掏腰包，助力DLBIA销量早日破百万，唯有罗蒙湖的完整视频公之于众，才能解答是Noel出其不意从背后抱住并偷吻弟弟，还是Liam抬头主动向哥哥索吻。英国网友骄傲地在连成串的推文回复中向完全状况外的美国网友介绍事件的始末，BuzzFeed得出的结论是“两个男人到底谁亲吻了谁？这可能是史上‘最英国’的争议。”

距离宣布圣诞冠单还有几天。唱片公司可没闲下来休假，Sally听到风声说Sony已经在策划罗蒙湖演唱会DVD的宣发了。看着办公室隔壁街HMV店门口圣诞促销海报上的Oasis vs. Ed Sheeran，谁能猜到二十年后绿洲还是唱片销量大战的主角之一？其实就算再狂热的绿洲歌迷也不会把一百万单曲销量的目标当真，Ed Sheeran的Perfect已经在榜单上呆了三个月还没破百万，唱片业早已今时不同往日。

但再清醒、再老道、再灵通的音乐媒体人也无法预知年后Liam和Noel即将出现在同一个画面中。不，Oasis还是没有重组，世界末日也没有降临，大惊小怪的人们会发现Liam和Noel九年后的第一次见面并没有让地球停止转动。相反，还是有很多人每天都在星巴克买该死的咖啡，而不愿意买一张音乐人呕心沥血创作出来的唱片。


End file.
